Parasyte Hero -The Maxim
by Ordinarymonkey123
Summary: First Actual FanFic Please no Confidence Destruction. Go to School, get bullied by Kacchan, make mom worry same thing day-in and day-out. Being quirkless is already difficult enough without some strange creature living in your right hand. But how can you be a hero when you are part monster?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Ok, so hi how are you guys doing? I'm doing great seeing as I'm posting my REAL first story. Any way the reason I am writing this is because I thought about it in class today and I was like (*hmm that's pretty badass*) and boom here we are. Now I know that it might have been better to put this in the crossover section, but I think we know that's where most My Hero Academia stories go to die (*no offense there are some good ones in there*) ;] and if anyone here looks at the Parasyte stories you would see there are only 65 so I think I would have a much better chance at being seen here. I don't expect this to be a huge hit but if it is that would be awesome, but I don't want this idea to die along with my writing (or should I say typing) skills. Which is why if anyone thinks this is a relevant story idea feel free to use it and put your own spin on it!**

 **Now Without Further Ado!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The USJ**

"We've come all this way and no All Might? Hmm Oh well maybe he'll come once we turn some children into corpses?" says Shigaraki.

"Let me introduce all you soon to be dead level one mobs to the final boss! NOMU!" yells Shigaraki.

Right then a large black humanoid monster jumped in front of the class, its deep red scars a stark contrast to its skin, its brain exposed at the top of its head, its bird beak shaped mouth filled with dozens of razor sharp teeth, while its large soulless eyes showed no emotion or intelligence only a willingness to follow orders.

"EAT EXPLOSION FUCKER!" yells Katsuki as he lets loose a powerful explosion only to see it has no effect whatsoever on the abomination.

"WHAT THE FU- Katsuki doesn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before he is thrown a few yards away and crashes into a boulder dislocating his right arm and preventing him from making another explosion with it.

Everyone including Mr. Aizawa who at this point is fading in and out of consciousness from the beatdown Nomu gave him and the ever so calm, cool, and collected Todoroki are surprised because while they knew Bakugou's explosion wouldn't do much they didn't expect the creature to simply keep walking and throw Bakugou away as if he was a piece of garbage in its path!

Seeing this Todoroki wordlessly lets out a wave of ice stopping the monstrous creature for all a second before the ice starts groaning and cracking before it breaks free and keeps moving towards the class.

"KIDS YOU HAVE TO RUN AWAY NOW!" Screams Aizawa as loudly as he can before he finally succumbs to unconsciousness. However, they know that if they try to run to the door they will just be warped back to where they are standing by the misty looking villain.

As the hellish creature continued its slow pace towards the students. One of the student is having an otherworldly conversation with a creature that some would call just as or even more monstrous as the Nomu.

"Izuku that abomination is giving off a signal and not just one there are at least 12 parasytes inside of that things body." Says Migi in his usual stoic voice.

"W-What!" Whispers Izuku. H-How is that possible? It's clearly mindless and taking orders from the disintegration villain. What parasyte would listen to humans when they see them as food? Never mind 12!

"If you listened more and expressed that human emotion known as panic a lot less, maybe you would have heard me say inside the body as in its chest and limbs not brain as you can clearly see its brain has not been eaten." Migi Says.

Izuku looks up and realizes that Migi is right. If Nomu was a complete parasite it wouldn't have a brain to show off like it does.

"W-Wait so does that mean that the Nomu is like us?" Asked Izuku

"I highly doubt it." Says Migi. For one thing, as you have already stated the thing has absolutely no intelligence beyond being able to follow basic orders like an animal. But there is also another factor in play here.

"A-Another factor?" Stutters Izuku

"Yes, Examine the way it fights Izuku, if it could use the bio-blades that all parasytes can use instinctually why hasn't it?" Says Migi

"You're Right!" Whispers Izuku. If it could use your bio-blades and tentacles it would have ripped us all to shreds ages ago!

"Exactly, which brings me to the conclusion that the parasytes are somehow trapped inside of the creature's body and unable to leave and as survival instinct set in the parasytes realized that they could either work together to strengthen the body or they would all die." Says Migi

"But that would mean that the villains knew what they had and exactly what to do with it!" Whispers Izuku.

While Izuku and Migi whisper to each other Todoroki keeps firing off Ice that only slows the Nomus pace.

"Migi! I know that you want to survive and do as much as possible to evade capture and experiments, b-but I don't think One for All will even do anything against this thing…. These are my classmates, fellow hero's in training, my FRIENDS! How could I live with myself if they got hurt or worse and I didn't do all I could to save them!" Says Izuku

Uraraka turns to look at Deku wondering who he's talking to.

"Deku who are you speaking too?" asks Uraraka

Izuku Ignores her in favor of getting an answer from Migi. After what seems like hours of waiting Migi morphs from Izuku's hand and into a parasyte in front of everyone.

"Your observation and assessment of the situation is accurate and seeing as that my only wish is to stay alive as long as possible, your wish to protect your friends would also mean you wish to protect me although I still believe the notion of throwing your life away to protect another being as strange." Saya Migi

Izuku laughs and thanks Migi

…

"Nomu stop, it would seem we have found a new mini boss to add to your ever-growing collection" Laughs Shigaraki.

"Not today" Says Both Migi and Izuku.

DEKU!

MIDORIYA-KUN!

Before anyone could think about what was going on Izuku raced over to meet the Nomu knowing that now that he has Migi on board they can succeed where the others have failed or at the very least hold the beast back until Iida returns with the hero's from U.A. As Izuku and Migi trade blows with the Nomu using finger breaking bursts of One for All and Migi's Bio- Blades, Izuku knows that now that everyone has seen Migi he will have to tell them everything from the start. But that can wait right now in this moment he along with Migi are being heroes putting others before themselves even if one of the two of them thinks it's a strange thing to do but Izuku hopes to change that.

 **GO BEYOND  
PLUUUUS UUULLLTTTRRRAAA!**

 **And that concludes the prologue for Parasyte Hero- The Maxim. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to ask questions and I'll try to answer them as best as I can. Peace Out, and remember that this is my first fic and I don't really expect to get a whole lot of reviews or favorites which is why this is a test of my writing skills and a way for me to get the idea of this story out there so that even if I don't continue it someone else can. Please PM me if you want to talk about this story or take this story off my hands.**


	2. Metamorphic Origins

Chapter 1: Metamorphic Origin

 **Ok so first off let's talk about my update schedule… The truth is I don't really have one! I just plan on making chapters whenever I get the inspiration which unfortunately means that you guys are going to have to watch this story for any new chapters, sorry. Next chapter length! Now the length of my chapters is going to be completely random due to the same reason my updates are going to be random. Now don't jump to conclusions and think that I'm ever going to make a 500 word chapter, that's just plain rude:/ I will always make chapters at least 1000 word or more. Now without further ado let's jump in!**

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **MEN ARE NOT CREATED EQUAL…**

"K-Kacchan! Its really mean to h-hurt other people you know… Shutters a frightened Izuku.

"OI! Who do you think you are? A hero? Don't make me laugh you good for nothing piece of garbage! Yells Katsuki.

 **THIS IS A FACT THAT I REALIZED WHEN I WAS FOUR YEARS OLD…**

"AND DON'T CALL ME KACCHAN! WE ARENT FRIENDS!" Screams Katsuki as he lets out a weak explosion so that it can be passed off as children roughhousing.

"AAAHHH" Screams Izuku as he's hit by the explosion causing him to get cuts and scrapes from the fall and minor burns from the explosion its self.

"LAY DOWN AND STAY DOWN YOU USELESS DEKU!" Screams Katsuki, spitting the words venomously as if holding them in would kill him.

"Deku?" Asks Katsuki's two grunts.

"Yea Deku, it means useless. Nobody needs the help of a quirkless Deku like him! His dream to be a hero is just as useless as him! Sneers Katsuki.

"YEA! You useless Deku! Says the grunts.

Katsuki and his two followers then proceed to pummel Izuku and the other child he was trying to protect from his now ex-best friend's wrath. Kicking, punching, and scratching at the two until they are left as black and blue heaps of pain. Katsuki gives them both one last kick for good measure and leaves them in the dirt then takes off with his henchmen.

"H-H-Hey, a-are you o-okay?" Izuku says through strangled gasps and his erratic breathing.

"NOO IM NOT!" Screams the child.

"Wha- "Izuku tries to get a word out but the other four-year-old speaks over him.

"You shouldn't have done that! If you had stayed away, then I wouldn't have been beaten as bad! And now I have to go to school tomorrow and be laughed and because some quirkless wimp saved me!" Yells the ungrateful child.

"I-I only wanted to help" says Izuku.

"WELL NEXT TIME YOU CAN HELP BY STAYING AWAY FROM ME YOU DEKU!" says the ungrateful child.

The child then gets up and limps away, leaving Izuku alone and hurt in the dirt of the playground.

 ***Flashback End***

Ever since that day Izuku was the punchline to every joke, the weird quirkless kid with no friends, and the punching bag for every single bully in his school especially one very vicious Katsuki Bakugou. And now today at the end of his last year in middle school things take a turn that will shape his mind and body. And will put him on the path of being a great hero or a monster.

"Alright students! You are all third years now! In other words, it's time that you all start thinking what you want to do with your lives! Says the teacher

"I will now be giving you all the career aspiration papers… BUT HEY! ALL OF YOU WANT TO BECOME PRO HEROES SO WHATS THE POINT!?" Yells the teacher.

"YEAAAAA! Screams the class as they let their quirks run wild with untamed enthusiasm.

"Okay class settle down now. We are all aware of the established quirk usage regulations hmm? Says the teacher

"HEY TEACH! DON'T LUMP ME IN THE SAME BAG WITH THESE PATHETIC LOSERS!" Katsuki yells arrogantly.

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT BAKUGOU!?" Yells an unnamed student.

"SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC SIDE CHARACTERS! BEHAVE LIKE YOU SHOULD!" Yells Katsuki.

"Oh, that's right. You want to go to U.A. Highschool don't you?" asks the teacher

" U.A.!? The highest regarded Hero school in the country? Says one student in disbelief

"It takes a total score 79 to get in this year, right? Says another

"I'M NOT SURPRISED THAT EXTRAS LIKE YOURSELVES ARE QUACKING! I GOT AN A AT THE EXAMS, ME!" Screams Katsuki

"I'M THE ONLY ONE IN THIS WORTHLESS, BACKWATER, SHIT-STAINED, LOSER INFESTED HELLHOLE OF A SCHOOL THAT WILL GO TO U.A.!" Katsuki yells arrogantly.

"I WILL SURPAS ALL MIGHT HIMSELF AND LEAVE MY NAME FOREVER IN THE ANNUAL RANKING OF THE RICHEST PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!" Yells Katsuki.

Oh

"Now that we are talking about it don't you also want to enter U.A. Midoriya?" asks the idiotic teacher.

Everyone in the classroom then turns to look at one green haired boy slumping in his chair now trying to avoid the now judging stares.

"Seriously!? Midoriya!? Its impossible for you!" says one student.

"You can't be a hero with just smarts you know!? Sneers another student.

"I-It's not set in stone! You say that because its has never happened before!" Izuku tries to defend only to be met with a scream and an explosion.

"YOU WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING DEKU!" Screams Katsuki.

The explosion causes Izuku's desk to break into multiple pieces and sends him tumbling to the floor. Before he can get up Katsuki grabs him by his uniform collar and holds him to the wall.

"You don't even have a weak quirk! You've got nothing! SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD TO ENTER THE SAME ARENA AS ME, HUH?" yells Katsuki

"W- Wait! Kacchan you're wrong! I don't intend to compete against you at all! I just want to be a hero! It's been my goal since I was a kid and… Nothing ventured nothing gained right?" says Izuku frightenedly.

"Please! Just give up! It's nothing but a waist of time for you! Says Bakugou inciting laughter from everyone in the class including the teacher.

Izuku then gets up and drags himself to a new unbroken desk in the back of the room while the rest of class continues. When the bell rings for class to end everyone starts chatting about what they are going to do after they leave the school and future for summer break while Izuku checks his phone.

"The incident this morning is still at the top of the news boards. I should hurry home so that I can make a summary." Izuku mutters to himself in his creepy but quiet way.

"I don't think so Deku." Katsuki says darkly

"I still have things to settle with your good for nothing ass!" He yells

Katsuki then proceeds to take Izuku's notebook off his desk and wave it around while Izuku tries to get it back.

"What is that, Bakugou?" asks one of his henchmen.

"It doesn't concern you! Now give it back!" Izuku yells

"Hero Analysis for The Future… Seriously? Pffft, Midoriya? You've got to be kidding me, right?" laughs one of Katsuki's other henchmen

"Give me back my journal!" yells Izuku.

"Journal? I don't see a journal here all I see is a pile of ash!" Yells Katsuki who then proceeds to burn Izuku's journal and toss it out the window.

NOOO!

Katsuki then walks up and grabs Izuku by the shoulder

"You know Deku? Some say its impossible to determine who will be the best at the start of the school year… I'm gonna be the first! And to make my origin story even better I'll be the only one out of this cruddy school! And since I'm a perfectionist… I can't have anyone else even bothering to compete with me or else my origin story will be ruined. So, for the moment… Forget the idea of passing the U.A. entrance exam. Got it you shitty nerd?

Izuku says nothing and merely shrinks in on himself wishing things were different. If only he had a quirk, then they would be treated as an actual person and not a second-rate citizen!

"Hey, aren't you gonna at least talk back to us Deku?" asks one of Bakugou's subordinates.

"He can't." says Bakugou. "It's so pathetic that even in third year… He still can't let go of his hopeless dream of becoming a hero.

"But I suppose there is one way you could become a hero…" Katsuki trails off

"Take a leap of faith off the roof and hope you'll be blessed with a quirk in the next life! Bakugou cruelly states.

Izuku turns around quickly and angered by the way Katsuki was telling him to go kill himself. But stops due to Katsuki's hand lighting with small explosions like firecrackers.

"You got something you want to say shit-rag?" Bakugou says darkly.

Izuku stands still at the threat while Katsuki and his henchmen leave the classroom. Still shaking from the encounter Izuku leaves the classroom and goes to the ground floor to get the notebook that burned and threw out the window. He searches around the general area until he sees it in the Koi pond that the school keeps.

"Stupid Kacchan! What if I took that to heart? That would mean you would have been an accessory to the suicide of a child! Right!? Think before you speak!" Izuku mutters.

"Sorry little guys but my notebook isn't for eating. You might get sick or something." Mutters Izuku.

As Izuku walks home he starts thinking of the day he was diagnosed as quirkless. It was the most soul crushing day of his life. It was the day he lost any chance of having individuality in the eyes of the general public. It was the day Kacchan first bullied him. It was the day his mother gave up on him… she was all the family he had, his father long since having up and left them when he was born so the fact that when he asked her with tear filled eyes "h-hey m-mom can I s-still become a h-hero?" and all she said was that she was sorry.

"T-That's not what I needed to hear mom." Izuku utters to himself.

As Izuku enters the tunnel on his way back home he hears something scrape against the ground and turns to see a badly injured man and some kind of slime creature duking it out. He hides behind some old crates wondering if a villain attack is happening right in front of him without any heroes to take him to jail.

When Izuku takes another look at the situation he notices something strange about the fight. He can see that the man is horrendously disfigured and that he would die from his wounds soon if he did not get away from the slime creature, but its not the wounds that put Izuku on red alert. It's the fact that even though the man looks very hurt the slime creature is the one that is afraid.

"Y-You're one of those things! The things that the league has been experimenting on!" The slime villain screeched.

"You're partially correct." The man says.

Izuku slowly inches his way a little closer to hear their conversation better.

"But seeing as how my stoic personality and that Migi is using his bio-blades I see how you could make the mistake of believing that I am like the rest of the parasytes.

Izuku Briefly wonders who the man is talking to before he sees his hand morph and change into body horror monster. The man's hand grows a mouth and eye and mouth, and his fingers grow into long tentacles with some kind of metal like claws on the tip of where his fingernails used to be. Normally Izuku would have thought it was the mans quirk, but with the way they have been talking it sounds like the man's hand was living and breathing creature that is wanted by some kind of organization known as the League.

"It doesn't matter what you are! I'm going to bag you and take you back to them they'll be so grateful that I found another one of you to experiment on they'll beg me to join them." Sneered the slimy mass

"If you believe that this is how it's going to work out then you are sorely mistaken." The man says

The slime monster then turns its arms into sharp knife-like weapon getting ready to slash at the man. The man tries to move but can't due to his injuries. Izuku who had been silently watching and listen sees the slime villain about to kill the man jumps up in time to push him out of the way, but then Izuku felt a white-hot blinding pain beyond anything he could have imagined in his right arm. He brought up his hand to his face to see what the problem was, but he didn't see anything. Because his right arm wasn't there any more it had been severed by the slime villain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH." Izuku screamed from the pain of losing his hand.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU MADE ME MISS! Screeched the slime villain.

Still screaming from the pain Izuku doesn't see the villain make another move to finish him off. But right before the villain can make the finishing blow the mans hand blocks the villain's arm and starts speaking.

"I still don't understand why you wanted me to save the child Shinichi." The man's hand now known as Migi states.

"Because Migi, he's your best bet to continue on living." Says the man now known as Shinichi. Besides I'm not going to make it. And there's no sense in both of us dying so you need a new host and he needs a new arm.

Just then the slime villain lunges at them. Bearing its sharp arms and preparing to slash them to pieces.

"We will speak later. For now, let's handle the task at hand." Migi states in an emotionless voice.

"Whatever you say Migi." Says Shinichi.

Shinichi and Migi then start trading blows with the slime villain parasyte bio-blades sparking against the slime villains hardened arms. Together Shinichi and Migi begin to push the villain back and slowly but surely tire him out.

"Shinichi I'm going to aim for his eyes. If I get this right it will knock him out just get into a favorable position." Stated Migi

"Understood" Stated Shinichi

Shinichi then proceeds to dodge the villain's knife-like arms and get directly in front of it. Migi then slashes one of its eyes causing the villain to roar out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. MY FUCKING EYE!" The villain roars

"Migi! I thought you said he was going to be knocked out from the pain!" Shinichi yells indignantly

"Give it a second" Migi simply says

And as if Migi's words were magic the villain passes out from the pain right then and there.

"Okay then." Shinichi states

With the adrenaline wearing off Shinichi limps over to the kid that pushed him out of the way of the villain's attack that surely would have killed him. Shinichi then knells down next to him and starts talking to the barely conscious kid.

"Hey kid I'm going to give you your right arm back with a few extra features if you don't mind the constant danger and all." Shinichi says

"W-w-ha? Izuku says deliriously from the pain and blood loss then blacks out.

"Okay then Migi its been a fun ride hasn't it?" Shinichi says in a joking tone.

"If fighting for your life every second of everyday is fun then I must understand less about humans than I believed I did." Migi states matter-of-factly.

"No Migi it was a joke." Shinichi says

"A joke? That is highly out of character for you when we are in fighting situations and you already know that I don't find your or any humans' jokes as "Funny". Migi states

"A guy can't make a joke when he's about to bleed out? Whatever doesn't matter. You need to go now Migi before I die and that kid bleeds out. Says Shinichi.

"What about you?" asks the parasyte

"Oh, so you do care? Don't worry I'm going to go find a different place to finally keel over and get some much-deserved rest. Shinichi says somberly.

Migi then detaches himself from Shinichi and attaches himself to Izuku causing his blood vessels to start clotting and giving Izuku back his hand.

"Shinichi… Thank you… For everything" Migi says emotionlessly

"No problem Migi" Shinichi says

Shinichi starts limping away to find a place he won't be found while Migi gets Izuku's hand in working order. After Migi has finished checking his new hosts vitals he turns himself back into a hand and goes to sleep from the exhaustion of the days fight. Right before Migi closes his eye he sees the silhouette of a large man with strange gravity defying blonde hair racing towards the slime villain and detaining him before he rushes towards his new host.

 **OH MY GOD! This was a long flipping chapter and I stayed up till 12:18PM writing this. Ok so, I want to ask any experienced writers out there if they could help me writing the fighting scenes because if you haven't notice I kind of suck at those :/ Anyway like I said in the prologue I really didn't plan on actually making fanfiction on this site but I'm doing it anyway because I want this idea to be heard! So, if anyone wants to pick this story up from me feel free to put your own twist on it or if there are any experienced writers out there that wish to help me write the action scenes…. Then PM me about a possible COLABARATION! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
